In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a paging message is mapped to a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) for sending. A user equipment (UE) calculates a paging frame (PF) and a paging opportunity (PO) by using an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI); determines, by listening in the subframe corresponding to the PO of the PF, whether there is a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) that is scrambled by using a paging radio network temporary identifier (P-RNTI); and if there is a PDCCH that is scrambled by using the paging radio network temporary identifier, acquires scheduling resource information in the PO subframe of the PF, and then receives the PDSCH on a corresponding scheduling resource and acquires the paging message.
A low cost machine type communication (LC-MTC) device is a special type of UE. Compared with a common UE, this special type of UE has a lower cost. However, this special type of UE can receive baseband data only within a bandwidth of 1.4 M (corresponding to a PDSCH). In the conventional art, when paging this special type of UE, a base station can schedule a paging message only within the bandwidth of 1.4 M, so that this special type of UE can normally receive the paging message.
However, by using the method in the conventional art, a paging message is scheduled within the limited bandwidth of 1.4 M, so that a capacity of the paging message is limited, thereby affecting a conventional UE.